fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Sasuke's Justu List
Here is a list of Sasuke's jutsu Samsara art: A unique ability given to the eyes of sasuke uchiha this is the study of the outer and inner path this jutsu is very special this jutsu canont be stoped because there is no chakra for a person to absorb This ablilty gives sasuke many jutsu one of them is to create a barrier which absorbs the yin and yang of any jutsu this includes attacks,defenses and jutsu that does not have a physical form this ability is able to over power the naido and gedo arts sasuke is also able to rebirth himself this can release him from any jutsu this ability also can prevent any rinnegan jutsu no matter how powerful jutsu All direction shuriken Amenouzume Amaterasu Amaterasu flame wrapping fire Amenotejikara Animal path Asura path Arrow sparrow Afterimage Blaze release:kagutchi Blaze release:susunoo kagutchi Blaze release:confining flame Blaze release:yaska magatama Black feather cyclone Black feather clone Black snake Blade of blood Bloodline assimaltion Chidori Chidori hound Chidori sharp spear Chidori shockwave Chidori senbon Chibaku tensei Coercion sharingan Clone great explosion Chakra barrier great horned owl Creation anew Demonic illusion:shackling stakes Demonic illusion:false surronding Demonic illusion:double false surronding Demonic illusion:hell viewing Demonic illusion:cerberus Demonic illusion:suggestive themes Demonic illusion:swallow in flight Dark star amplification Dark star neutrailization Dark star nullification Dragon claw Deva path Earth release:earth wall Earth release:swap of the underworld Earth release:hiding like a mole Earth release:antlion prison Evil reseal method Fire release:great dragon fang exploion Fire release:great fireball Fire release:blazing wall Fire release:mythlogical phoenix Fire release:five flaming snakes Fire release:phoenix of ultamte defense Fire release:dragon fire FIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Fire release:great dragon flame Fire release:phoenix sage fire Forbidden jutsu:sharingan realm genjutsu form Forbidden jutsu sharingan realm ninjutsu form Feather body flicker Genjutsu:immunity Genjutsu:amano iwato Genjutsu sharingan Genjutsu rinnegan Genjutsu kyokugan Great tornado Gentic jutsuahdna addition Healing power Human path Hamsa Hidden shadow snake hand Hooamida Izanami Indras arrow Inner demon Ishish Instant Kirin Kiomchiuma Kamui Kamui shuriken Lion combo Lighting redierction Lighting release:electromangnetic murder Lighting release:dragon control Lighting spider trap Limbo sin Majestic attire : susanoo Mind soul surgery Mirror release:jutsu Mirror release:genjutsu Naraka path Naibuma Outer path Orichimaru replasment jutsu Phoenix chidori Plasma release chidori Piercing feathers illusion Preta path Reien Reien:clamity of burst Reien:regin of seiryuu Reien:right hand of the dragon Shadow of dancing leaf Shinjiro Six paths yin power Six pathsChibaku tensei Snake authirty spell Static embrace Summonin lighting flash creation Shadow shuriken Six paths Summon: hawks,snakes,wolves Summon demonic statue of outer path Susanoo Susanoo:crush Susanoo:captive slash Susanoo ribcage Sheild of amaterasu Sharingan ultamte defense Sharingan dismantling jutsu Stone pillar Shadow clone Summon impure world reiencarnation Summon rashemon Summon 3 hollows of destrution Summon 6 hollows Soul assimaltion Sage mode Scarlet secret techique:barrier of heyeonmu Scarlet secret techique:control of sonmdang Scarlet secret techique:decent of tongmyung Scarlet secret techique:seiryuu resonance Scarlet secret techique:suzaku roar Snake sheild Summon dual headed snake Tailed beast ball Tailed beast chakra arms Tailed beast barrier Trump card of pair Tsukuyomi Unnamed mangekyou jutsu Water prison Water release:orochimaru Water release:water beast Water release:snakes crest Water elease:snakes mouth Water release:water wave Water release:call of water god Wind release:wind dragon bullet Wind and lighting release:typhoon lighting spiral White amaterasu Wood release:wood dragon Wood release:wood devil Wood release:nativity of a world of trees Yin release:absorb Yang release:absorb Yin yang susanoo kekkei genkai ﻿Ryukagan Techniques Mangeykou Techniques: Besides the abilities of the Bankayou Byakugan, Akuma Rinnegan, and the Kurai Taifugan. Sasuke will also gain the abilities of the Mangeykou Sharingan. Howerver, like moast MS the Hijustu is diffrent for each user. Here is a list of Sasuke's Hijustu; Atmerastu/ 'God of the Sun (''Kekkei Genkai, Doujustu, Chakra-A, Controll-S, Rank-?) summons flames that are said to be as hot as the sun. Unlike Itachi, the color of this technique is the same as Sasuke's chakra; blueish-purple. Also, Sasuke seems to be able to controll the tempture and shape of the flames. Causes him pain, and his right eye to bleed when overused. *'Enton: Kyōsaku furēmusu/ '''Blaze Release: Confining Flames is a jutsu invented by Sasuke to shape the flames of Amaterasu into a cage that contains his opponent(s). *'Enton: Kagutsuchi/Blaze Release Kagustuchi: This technique applies Shape Transformation to the inextinguishable black flames of Amaterasu, turning them into a spiked barrier that not only shields the user, but also burns and pierces the opponent if they touch them. While Amaterasu is cast from Sasuke's left eye, this technique is controlled through his right eye. *'Blazing Weapon Creation:' Using the Blaze Release, the user compress the flames of Amerastu in order to create weapons ranging from a kunai to a scythe. Weapons created this way are durable and sucuptile to the chakra flow. For avanced users, they are able to not only create weapons, but roughly anything: even animals, and they will take on the unique characteristics of whatever they are moldeled after. Hōōamida/Pheonix Tears (Kekkei Genki, Doujustu, Chakra-C/S, Controll-S, Rank-?) A technique that heals the user or someone else can even bring people on the brink of death back to full health. Chakra drain is porportinal to how much damage the technique is healing. Bringing someone near death back to full health will inverseablycause Sasuke to go into a coma for a while. Ishishi/stone vision (Kekkei Genkai, Doujustu, Chakra-S, Controll-S, Rank-?) Enables Sasuke to turn anyone who looks into his left eye into stone by traping them in a genjustu forever. He can also use this on moast ninjustu as well as non-humans. Causes him great pain and chakra drainage. Can not turn blood reletives, people with high chakra reserves, or people who are immune to genjustu into stone. Kimochikumu/greatest nightmare (Kekkei Genkai, Doujustu, Chakra-A, Controll-A, Rank-S) Allows Sasuke to temporaily bring a persons nightmares to life as well as some of his stronger genjustu. This technique works by applying the properties of Yin-Yang chakra, to turn genjustu into ninjustu. Sasuke can also turn Ninjustu into genjustu and then use the sharingan's dispelling abilitly to dispell them, thus making him immune to ninjustu. Same disavantages as Tsuykami; comes from left eye. Naibuma/Inner Demon (Kekkei Genkai, Doujustu, Chakra-A/S, Control-B, Rank-?) Sasuke's counterpart to susanoo. The users inner sprit is summoned on to the users body rather then protecting the user like susanoo. This technique makes it seem like a creature is attached to Sasuke's body. The creature will start out as ribs but will eventualy become compleate with weapons and special attacks just like susanoo. As long as the user has chakra to spare, this technique will stay activated. Nature Transformation Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu/Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique (Chakra-C, Controll-C, Rank-C) A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and expelled from the mouth in a massive orb of roaring flame. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater on the ground's surface. This technique apparently requires more than average chakra reserves and most genin should not be able to do this technique. Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu/Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique (Chakra-C, Controll-B, Rank-C) This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are spat out of the user's mouth, flying wildly in every direction and assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled one by one with chakra, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult. Shuriken can be hidden within the flames, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. Like the flames, the shuriken can be controlled with chakra. For the most part, however, this technique is used as a distraction. Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu/'Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique (''Chakra-B, Controll-A, Rank-B) The user compresses a large amount of chakra built up inside their body and changes it into a dragon-shaped fireball. The user then skillfully manipulates that great fire, and attacks their opponent. Even outside of the attack range, its power and reliability are stressed. The flames have a high temperature, as they can create an upward movement of air currents which in turn can give rise to thunder clouds. A master of this technique can fire off several flames in succession and anyone caught in the technique could potentially be reduced to ashes. '''Katon: Karyū Endan/Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet (Chakra-A, Controll-A, Rank-B) The user kneads chakra into flames, which are then manipulated into a genuine-looking dragon. Since the art of having the flames obey the user's will is outrageously difficult, its mastery is restricted to a limited number of skillful shinobi. The spat out flames are divided to launch a left side, right side, and frontal assault in all three directions at once, turning the enemy into ash in a matter of seconds. Kasai Henkan no Jutsu/Fire Conversion Technique (Chakra-B, Controll-B, Rank-A) The Fire Conversion Technique is the signature jutsu of the current Leader of the Swordless Swordsman, Miki Fuukisha before allowing Uchiha Sasuke to learn it. It allows him to convert any energy, from chakra to kinetic energy, into fire. He may also translate the fire back into energy, or take other fire and change it into energy of his choosing, although chakra seems to be more difficult to create, taking physical energy to do so. This jutsu enhances Jūjika's preferred Fire Release greatly, allowing for easier manipulation of fire, as well as negation of some attacks, and greater access to the element. Katon: Saishūtekina no Ōtoribōei/Fire Style: Pheonix Defense of the Ultamite (Chakra-B, Controll-A, Rank-A) The user expells fire chakra from all around thier body. It takes the shape of a pheonix which protects them from moast A-Ranked attacks, even Suiton, fire's weakness. Inexperenced users may use too much chakra resulting in thier clothes being burned off. Katon: Hebi Gokean/Fire Style: Five Flaming Snakes (Chakra-B, Controll-A, Rank-A) This Technique unleashes five small, but powerfull chakra flamed snakes at the oponet. They find thier targets by body heat so they are diffcult to advoid. Katon: Zukokku/Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work (Chakra-B, Controll-B, Rank-B) Kakuzu's fire-element mask fires a small fireball that erupts into a giant fire-storm after making contact with a surface, causing widespread destruction to the area. Since the flames travel along the ground, and cover such a wide area this is a difficult technique to evade. When combined with Wind Release: Pressure Damage, this technique is amplified to the point of being able to evaporate a large amount of water. When used by Sasuke Uchiha, he simply releases the technique from his mouth. Katon: Jigoku no Diomaku Yakuta/Fire Release: Harpies Decent Technique (Chakra-C, Controll-B, Rank-C) This technique allows the user to create large birds from existing fire around the user, the most that can be create is ten at one time. Once they come in contact with their aimed target the will explode in flames. It is also said that these birds can continue to attack the target in if they are halved. They can only be completely extinguished by Water Release, Earth Release, etc. Any other method to get rid of fire would also do. Katon: Hibashiri/Fire Release: Running Fire (Chakra-A, Controll-C, Rank-B) This jutsu will create jets of fire that can be manipulated into several forms (so far, rings of fire that runs on the ground or a circle of fire flying through the air) before striking the target. It can also be used in combination with Wind Release: Divine Wind to create a tornado of flames, or with Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountains to release a massive inferno. Chidori/One Thousand Birds (Chakra-A, Controll-A, Rank-A) This technique channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand. The amount of chakra is so great that it becomes visible. The high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping, hence the name. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target. This produces heavy amounts of damage that is usually fatal. This technique is classified as an assassination technique because of the speed at which it is performed, despite the loud noise it produces. As shown against Killer Bee, Chidori can also be used to simply give the opponent a large electrical shock without impaling them. Chidori Nagashi/One Thousand Birds Current (Chakra-A, Controll-A, Rank-A) This is a ninjutsu developed by Sasuke Uchiha during his training with Orochimaru. By releasing the Chidori in every direction, an electrical discharge flows from the user's entire body allowing him to affect multiple enemies. When using this attack on a great number of enemies at once, it can effectively double as an instant defence. The body of the person touched by the Chidori will misinterpret the Lightning nature as "electrical signals from the nerves," making its muscles contract. This causes the body to involuntarily go stiff, while at the same time receives damage. This will also neutralize other lightning jutsu so long as they are not more powerful.This attack can also be channeled through the ground to increase the range of the attack. Chidori Senbon/One Thousand Birds Senbon (Chakra-A, Controll-A, Rank-A) This is one of many variations of the Chidori that uses shape transformation. It is specialized in more speed, by being transformed into countless sharp senbon, all aimed at the enemy. By increasing the amount of chakra used, the number of senbon also increases. It can become even more effective by using it together with the Sharingan, allowing the user to precisely shoot for the enemy's vital points. Chidori Eisō/One Thousand Birds Sharp Spear (Chakra-B, Controll-A, Rank-A) The original Chidori gained its power by shaping it into a form sufficient for an electrical discharge and using it together with the user's own "thrust". This technique uses Shape Transformation to form the original Chidori into a spear-shape, adapting it for mid-range attacks with a maximum range of 10 meters. Although it's less powerful than the Chidori, its increased range means there is less of a risk to the user. It also has the advantage of being able to be used for surprise attacks and capturing. When the enemy's body is pierced the user can alter the spear's shape into multiple additional blades increasing the number of wounds. The blade can also be swung in order to cut things as well as cause fatal injuries. Chidori Niken/Chidori Hound (Chakra-A, Controll-B, Rank-A) By manipulating the chidori in the users hand, the user can make the lightning expand to create the form of a hound. The hound remains connected to the user's hand, allowing them to control it during its attack. The power of this technique is equal to that of the chidori; howerver, this technique can be used to elimnate opponets from a moderate to long distance. When preformed with enough chakra, the attack can become similar to a bomb where it explodes uphon reaching contact with the target. Lightning Redirection (Chakra-B, Controll-S, Rank-A) Using the lightning minpulation abilities of the chidori, the user can redirect and controll lightning (to a limited extent for the latter). This works for natural lightning as well as chakra generated lightning. Dispite it's usefullness howerver, the user must be careful when using this technique. As they are mearly guideing the lightning, not really controlling it. That said, if the user directs the lightning to thier heart instead of a cannal through the stomach just below the heart, they will die. It is thought that this technique is the basis for all of Sasuke's Chidori variants. Kirin '(''Chakra-None, Controll-A, Rank-S) Kirin is an extremely powerful, one-shot lightning technique created by Sasuke Uchiha. The user draws lightning directly from thunder clouds to supplement the power of his or her strike and controls it with chakra. Due to the technique using natural lightning, which travels at 1/1000th of a second according to Zetsu, it is one of the most powerful lightning techniques. However, the preparation time required also decreases the technique's efficiency; if there are no active thunder clouds the user must create them by using fire techniques such as Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique to produce the necessary storm conditions; Sasuke also used the heat of Itachi's Amaterasu to assist the storm creation. Doing this exhausted Sasuke's chakra supplies. Once a lightning source has been acquired, shaping and guiding the lightning to the target requires very little chakra. In addition, usage seems to destroy the thunder clouds as the sky cleared up of clouds after use. As such, this technique can only be used once in a fight. '''Ya Suparou/ Arrow Sparrow (Chakra-S, Controll-S, Rank-S) One of two of Sasuke's S-Ranked chidori variants. This technique uses so much chakra that Sasuke can only use it 4 times a month, or once every week. Using absolute perfect chakra controll, the user will minpulate the chidori into a huge crossbow with an arrow. They then shoot this arrow at the target. The arrow itself is said to shoot faster then a person could doge and was strong enough to shoot through a tree made from using the wood release with only a slight change in it's anglery. Also, once Sasuke shot the attack, the force of the chakra sent him crashing into a wall. After making contact with the opponets, this attack will explode and release an eletricified charge that is hot enough to fry anything in it's path. Because he posses the Ryukagan, Sasuke can fire the technique with great accuracy. Due to this attacks nature and effects, Sasuke has labeed it as a one-hit-kill technique and that he doesent show it to everyone. Doton: Doryūheki '/Earth Release: Earth Style Wall (''Chakra-C, Controll-B, Rank-B) This ninjutsu is used to defend against an incoming attack by creating a solid wall of earth. Chakra is converted to earth within the body and then spat out. This earth then instantly rises up and takes form. The barrier itself is also coated with chakra, making its strength incomparable to that of a normal mud wall. Because of the earth's special characteristics, the wall is highly resistant against, for instance, fire and water. Also, for a Kage-class shinobi it is possible to create a vast volume of earth. When used by Sasuke he creates a wall composed of diffrent bird sculptures, and rather than spitting out mud, he simply causes the ground to rise. '''Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu/Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique (Chakra-D, Controll-C, Rank-C)This technique changes earth into fine sand by channeling chakra into it, allowing the user to dig through it like a mole. This effect goes around the body (not just the hands), making it just large enough for a person to move through. The user can pinpoint where they are, despite being underground, by sensing the magnetic forces. They can also sense what is happening on the surface and use that information to launch a surprise attack on the enemy.One can also hide deep in the ground, escaping to a depth where the enemy can't reach. Doton: Arijigoku/Earth Release: Antlion Prison (Chakra-B, Controll-B, Rank-B) This jutsu causes the ground and everything on and around it to be sucked in towards the middle of a large pit, much like the method an antlion uses to catch prey. Upon being dragged to the center, the victim will then be sucked underground. There the victim, depending on how deep the user makes them sink, will be trapped and/or suffocated. The range of the pit is determined by how much chakra is put into the jutsu. The antlion theme fits in with Kagerō's appearance, emphasizing her large jaw in this form. Sekihashira/Stone Pillar This technique allows the user to raise pillars of stone from the underneath the earth by raising their extended arm with the palm of their hand facing up. Though it is required that the user synchronizes with the earth through direct contact before initiating the technique, which can differ in duration between users. The pillars in question can be raised anywhere within ten meters of the user, though calling forth multiple pillars in rapid succession slows down the casting time. Doton: Doryūkatsu/Earth Release: Earth Flow Divide (Chakra-C, Controll-B, Rank-B) By flowing one's chakra into the Dragon Veins (龍脈, Ryūmyaku) flowing underground, one can tear the earth apart, creating large chasms. The length, width, direction, and curve of the chasm are all up to the user. Manipulating the Dragon Veins requires fine chakra control, but if one has such skill, they can use this technique to divide the space between the enemy and their own team in two, destroy enemy camps or defences, and even to attack. Suiton: Jamon/Water Style: Snake Crest (Chakra-A, Controll-C, Rank-B) Creates a huge snake made out of water that attacks the opponet. Is equal in power to the water dragon bullet. Suiton: Jano Kuchi/Water Release: Snake's Mouth (Chakra-B, Controll-B, Rank-B) This technique allows the user to generate a spinning column of water which will take the form of a snake with a gaping jaw. This snake can twist and follow its targets and swallow them. After it has swallowed them, it turns into a river that carries the enemy away. Suiton: Kyōbōsui Nami/Water Release: Violent Water Wave (Chakra-D, Controll-C, Rank-D) Water gushes out from the mouth like a waterfall and washes away the enemy. One can freely control the power of this technique with the amount chakra one releases. Having many variations, this is a basic Water Release technique. Suiton: Suijin no Omeshi/Water Release: Call of the Water God (Chakra-B, Controll-B, Rank-C) Best described as a preparation technique Water Release: Call of the Water God allows a Water Release user to create a source of water from which they can further manipulate their skills. After performing the necessary hand seals the user places their hand on the ground and begins to draws underground water towards the surface. This technique can even be employed in otherwise dry locations by utilizing subterranean water sources. As this technique activates the ground surrounding the user will first become slightly damp before normally becoming about size of a small pond. Since this technique doesn't specify the quality of the underground water it is often filled with sediment and unhealthy chemicals present. As such this water should probably not be directly consumed. With enough skill this technique can be used on a much greater scale allowing one to create a source of water the size of a lake or larger. It should be noted that the more water the user draws up the more skill and chakra is required and that this skill is much easier to perform in moist locations. Suiton: Suishōha/Water Release: Water Shockwave (Chakra-C, Controll-C, Rank-C) This technique allows the user to make a spiralling vortex of water. The vortex then proceeds to explode from the top in the form of a wave. The user can also control the direction the wave goes. Fūton: Fūryūdan no Jutsu/Wind Release: Wind Dragon Bullet Technique (Chakra-B, Controll-A, Rank-B) This technique is simply the wind release version of the famed Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique. Similar the well known Kirigakure variant this technique creates a large serpentine dragon which then is slammed into an intended target dealing a substantial amount of physical damage. To be specific, with enough skill this technique could easily destroy buildings and deal a great enough physical blow to be fatal. The only notable difference between this technique an the water variation is that this technique instead uses condensed air for its performance making it usable in greater variety of locations. Furthermore, the incredible speed in which the air used in this technique is condensed causes moisture to be drawn in as well giving the dragons an opacity similar to clouds. It should be noted that the moisture involved doesn't increase this technique's strength against Fire Release skills. Similarly, the amount of air used in the technique is directly proportionate to the caster's skill. In addition to the amount of condensed air used, users with enough skill can shorten the number of hand seals used to perform this technique. This technique doesn't appear to be affiliated with any particular village and appears to be obtainable by shinobi around the world. Fuuton: Kyojin tokimeki/Wind Release: Ghiants Crush (Chakra-A, Controll-A, Rank-A) This technique concertraits the users wind affinity to forcefully alter the air pressure around them. This can be used as a way to create weather conditions, or to simply crush obsticles in the users way. Sasuke can also use this to combat fire releases; this is accomplished by rapidly decreasing the air pressure in the location of the flames, effectively causing them to be robbed of oxygen. Lowering the air pressure in a certain area also decreases the air resistance in that area, which can have its own benefits. Likewise, rapidly increasing the air pressure around a fire technique as it is being initiated can cause it to prematurely explode.The Technique is diffcult for a user to learn, and the user must pay cloce attetion when using this technique. When Naruto was first learning the basis of this technique from Sasuke, he accidently crushed a bolder from anger. It is assumed that this technique can crush people, but the amount of chakra and concertration would be a drawback. Taijustu, Kenjustu, Fighting Styles Mikazuki no Mai/Dance of the Crescent Moon (Kenjustu, Rank-A) The user creates three solid clones, and each one of them assaults the enemy from a blind spot. The attack occurs on three fronts simultaneously, so it's almost impossible to catch them flat-footed. Furthermore, the mighty attacks are so severe that receiving a blow even from one among the three will inevitably result in a fatal wound. In addition, because of the magnificence this ninjutsu projects as they jump at the opponent's upper body in an orbital pattern, the elegance of which is reminiscent of the shape of a crescent moon. Assei/Iron Fist (Fighting Style, Rank-C/A) The Iron Fist was a style most shinobi used and was based on early forms of Tae Kwon Do. The Iron Fist had Five Degrees. The First degree taught basic katas and how to punch and kick. The second degree taught basic katas as well as jumping attacks. The third degree taught advanced katas as well as how to incorporate melee and projectile weapons into combat. The fourth degree taught advanced katas as well as how to incorporate ninjutsu into attacks. The fifth degree taught master katas as well as incorporating genjutsu into attacks. Uchiate/Uchiha fist (Fighting Style, Rank-B/A) The Uchiate style was much more refined than the Iron Fist style. The Uchiate Style was based more on Aikido, the art of misdirection. As the Uchiha clans signature fighting style, this style was especially useful with incorporating the sharingan, all forms of jutsus, and swords into its style. The tenth through eighth tiers taught basic katas as well as kicks and punches. The seventh through fifth tiers taught joint locks as well as dodging techniques. The fourth through second tiers taught weapon techniques while the first tier taught how to attack pressure points. All tiers of the Uchiate style incorporated genjutsu and ninjutsu into its attacks. Uchiate: Tōritsu Kenbuyō/Uchiha fist: Handstand Swords Dance(Fighting Style, Rank-A) Similar to Killerbee, Sasuke has developed a unique fighting style that takes full avantage of his taijustu that was orginaly developed from the Uchiate fist. The user does a hand stand, and places thier swords, kunai, shuriken ect. in the middle of thier feet. They then place the third weapon in thier mouth. Sasuke then spinns like a piledriver using his feet to 'punch' and his hands to 'kick'. When he sees an opening, he can use his hands to trip the oponet and slash them viciously with his weapons. Due to the fact that the limbs are purposely doing the opposite of thier fuctions, this style can cause confucion in many high ranked shinobi. Futhermore, speed is the key here and not strength and because of such, Sasuke can use the opponets strength against them by shifting his weight. When used in combonation with other fighting styles, the user can become nearly imposible to predict and counter. Uchiate: Raion Mai/Uchiha Fist: Lion Dance (Fighting Style, Kenjustu, Rank-B) A deprived version of his Handstand Swords Dance, Sasuke will swing his sword in a unique pattern similar to the Toristu Kenbuyo, while aiming for any vital spots on the targets body. Due to how it is swung, it may cause a person to experience illusions; Sasuke appears to have more then one blade with lions dancing on them. When used in full power, Sasuke is shown to be able to tear his emmenies to shreds in just a few moments. Uchiate: Busō kaijoo/Uchiha Fist: Disarm (Fighting Style, Rank-C) This is part of the Uchiate fighting style that allows a user to disarm a opponet that has for example, a sword or kunai. Normaly the user will use a basic stance of this style before knocking the armed opponet of balance with enough speed to give them more then enough time to take the opponets weapon. Avanced users can then quickly shash the target adding futher damage. This monuver works for almost any stiuation and the only requirement needed is experence. Hatotate/Blade and shield (Fighting Style, Rank-D) A simple method of using a Fuma shuriken as a sheild and a small kniveing weapon such as a kunai or dagger, to attack. It seems to be deprived of the Iron Fist. While ranked as a gennin-level skill, Sasuke has shown the abilitly to make this fighting style letheal to moast higher-ranking ninja. Genjustu Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu/Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique This jutsu changes the appearance of a nearby object or area in order to disorient the opponent. Magen: Nijū Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu/Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique This jutsu places another illusion on top of a previous illusion created by the user. If and when the target dispels the first illusion, they will not realize that a second is in place. Magen: Nise hyōji shuhō/'''Demonic Illusion: false Viewing Technique A genjustu that causes the Target to believe that the user is using one of thier justu. In reailty, the user is behind the target waiting to strike them out should they make an opening. '''Magen: Jigoku no ryōken/Demonic Illusion: Cerberus (Chakra-A, Controll-B, Rank-B) A genjutsu that causes the target to see a large demonic hell hound, the hell hound will then give chase to the target and will not stop until the target has been captured. One the demonic hound gets a hold of its target, it will then proceed to tear the victim limb from limb, causing the victim to scream out in pain and horror. The user can apparently show the victim more than one hell hound , which makes the jutsu even more dangerous and the pain felt by the victim when they are being tore apart is intensified due to the increased number of hellhounds. This jutsu requires quite a bit amount of chakra and cannot be used more than two or three times at most. . Magen: Mugen ni chōkyō/ Demonic Illusion: Infinate Torture (Chakra-A, Controll-A, Rank-A) This Genjustu causes the target to sufer through the process of torture devices. Depending on the amount of chakra, the user can create unbelieveable torture devices; capable of breaking Jonin-level shinobi. Only those with at least a B in genjustu can have any hopes of breaking the illision. Magen: Karadahō no Oyake Hyōji/Demonic Illusion: Public Display of Body Technique (Chakra-C, Controll-B, Rank-C) This is a rather perverse Jutsu, as it makes the target think they are naked. By manipulating the target's sense of sight, they will look down at themself and see that they are nude. By manipulating the sense of touch, the victim will not be able to feel the clothes they are actually wearing, and may even feel a breeze. The Jutsu begins with the the target seeings their clothes peel away from their body and disappearing. However, the Jutsu can work even more effectively if activated when the target is removing their top layer of clothes to reveal another layer of clothes. This makes it appear that the target was not wearing the second layer of clothes to begin with, as evidenced when it was used in Kaikinisshoku. Upon taking effect, the Jutsu causes a number of reactions based on the individual person. *If the person is shameless about their body, they will likely recognize the genjutsu and attempt to counter-act it. *If the person is shy, they will likely go into shock and be neutralized. *As evidenced when the technique was first seen in Kaikinisshoku, if the target has an intense psychological phobia of nudity, they will likely break down into hysterics and become too much of a wreck to fight for some time. However, the Jutsu can be gotten around. The user of the Genjutsu must imagine what the target would look like naked. If they are wrong in their envisionings, such as believing the target to be the opposite gender, the target can easily discover the nature of the Genjutsu by noting the difference in their body's anatomy. Suggestive Themes '(水っぽ題, ''Mizuppodai) This is a sharingan genjutsu that Sasuke developed to quickly knock out low level enemies without any effort. The technique does require eye contact but just a glimpse is good enough. While it was designed to be used on weak enemies, it still can be effective if the enemy doesn't know they are under its spell. While only theorized it is possible that this technique is just Sasuke naming standard Sharingan genjutsu. When this technique was used against genin guard the shinobi passed out with a smile on his face, adding to the mystery of the technique. '''Magen: Hien/Demonic Illusion: Swallow in Flight (Chakra-A, Controll-A, Rank-A) This takes the concept diverting an enemy's attention with the Body Replacement Technique and applies it to genjutsu. This technique can only be activated between the point a illusion is activated and the time it expresses its effects. As such, timing this technique can be incredibly difficult when it comes to illusions with near instantaneous activations. Upon activation of this technique the user redirects the effects of enemy's technique onto an illusory version of themselves. As such the enemy shinobi will witness the effects of their technique activating as they hoped upon their target, luring them into a false sense of security. In addition to defending the user from genjutsu this technique allows the practitioner to view the effects of a technique without being inflicted with them. This technique is restricted to redirecting illusions that have been directly cast onto the user. Genjutsu that are set to effect a designated area, and not particular individuals, are unable to deflected with this technique. Sasuke Uchiha seems to have added this technique to his arsenal in order to combat Mangekyou Sharigan level illusion techniques that he may be have trouble combating otherwise. Other Kage Bushin no Justu/ Shadow Clone Technique (Chakra-B, Controll-B, Rank-B) Similar to the Clone Technique, this jutsu creates clones of the user. Unlike the Clone Technique, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing jutsu on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows. They can also disperse on their own. The clones will be created in roughly the same condition as the original. Shadow clones can't be distinguished from the actual person even by the Byakugan because the clones have the exact same amount of chakra and aren't made from any other substance. Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu/'Multiple Shadow Clone Technique (''Chakra-S, Controll-A, Rank-A) This jutsu is essentially a massive version of the Shadow Clone Technique. Instead of a few clones, it creates a few hundred clones (or a number of equal grandeur). This is considered a forbidden jutsu, because it can potentially be dangerous to the person performing it, seeing as how all of the clones are given an equal amount of chakra directly from the user. Naruto learned the technique from the scroll of forbidden seals written by the First Hokage. '''Sennen Goroshi/One Thousand Years of Pain A very simple technique with an over-dramatic name, One Thousand Years of Death is little more than inserting one's index and middle fingers (similar to the Tiger hand seal) into the opponent's rectum, causing constipation, pain and/or embarrassment. It has no effect on unconscious targets. Characters that see the jutsu react oddly (Temari blushes, Pakkun questions if it's really a jutsu, and Gamakichi shows a look of disappointment), while those who have used or experienced the jutsu show great fear in it being used on them. Feather Body Flicker (Chakra-B, Controll-A, Rank-B) The user dissappears by using the Body Flicker Technique. Howerver, thier movements are covered by white bird feathers which slowly burn away along with the users body. These feathers howerver, are made up of a special aroma that causes everyone exposed to it to gradualy fall asleep making this the perfect getaway technique. Somebody with enough experence can avoid the after effects. Zanzō/'Afterimage (''Chakra- C, Controll-B, Rank-C) is a technique orginaly developed by Nōsei as a way to expand upon the commonly used Body Flicker Technique with a unique spin of originality. While the speed of this technique easily surpasses the Body Flicker Technique when it comes to how fast a user can traverse any given distance, it can also be used to increase the speed of any of the user's movements. While most techniques that increase the user's speed result in their movements being completely invisible or simply a blur, Zanzō is quite different. Instead the speed of this technique creates a natural optical illusion that makes it appear as if the user hasn't moved yet. This is the result of the minds of those who witness this technique not registering that the practitioner of Zanzō has actually moved. Sasuke has shown to use this effect to his advantage to close incredibly large gaps between he and his opponent's before they are actually aware that he has moved. Furthermore, he has shown to use this technique in close range combat to misrepresent his location and movements, adding a unbelievable level of unpredictability and inherently confusion to his fighting style. While this technique isn't heavy on chakra consumption it does appear to strain the user's physical body when used from prolonged periods. As such it is usually not relied upon for an entire fight and is performed in short burts. '''Dragon Claw (Chakra-A, Controll-B, Rank-A) A technique that requires the Taifugan in order to use. The user maternalises chakra into thier hands in the shape of a dragon's claw. They can cut through moast objects including human flesh, wood and moast metals. This technique requires a immense amount of strength, chakra, and chakra controll. Fūja Hōin/Evil Sealing Method This jutsu is used to suppress jutsu-induced marks on a person. Marks of weaker power can be completely suppressed by this jutsu alone, but for marks of higher power like Sasuke Uchiha's Cursed Seal of Heaven, causes the seal's power to become dependent on the recipient's own willpower to some extent. It is also capable of holding back certain kekkei genkai, such as that of the Kurama clan as seen when Kurenai tried to do this. This seal requires a number of hand seals and a large amount of chakra to be performed. Preparation for this jutsu requires two concentric circles with kunai placed in intervals along the circumference, in addition to a number of characters written in blood that radiate out from the center of the curse seal. According to Kakashi, this jutsu is quick, but painful. The seal can be removed at any time by the caster or whoever the seal is on, as demonstrated during Sasuke's battle with Naruto in the Valley of the End. Since this seal does rely on the will of the individual on to whom its placed the affected may be able to just will it away without an unsealing jutsu. Manipulated Shuriken Technique With this technique a translucent string, both elastic and highly durable, is attached to a shuriken, making it possible to alter its path after having thrown it. An expert will have the ability to freely glide the shuriken in any direction with just a single movement of their fingertip. The first attack, challenging the enemy, is avoided and after a timelag of several seconds, it will come from behind. Depending on the performance, the possible tactics can be infinite. Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades The user first attaches strings beforehand onto the tossed shuriken and the kunai thrown after it, then one shuriken is pulled back using a tree as an axis, based on the yo-yo's principle. The other shuriken and kunai are decoys, and the true attack is the shuriken that is pulled back. The trick in making this technique successful is to somehow be able to read the enemy's movements, which normally would require the Sharingan. In the manga, when using this technique against Orochimaru, Sasuke infused the kunai he threw with some kind of chakra. Ayametori/'''Murderous Grasp This jutsu uses a metal string strengthened with chakra to make a thread capable of constricting a target and cutting through steel with little difficulty. The user can also use the wire to form complex string figure design with his hands, and launch the figure from the string as a powerful cutting attack. '''Kagonome/Wire Cage This jutsu will use metal strings to form a powerful protective dome. This dome can repel most basic taijutsu attacks. The user can reshape the wire within the dome as needed, changing it from a defensive structure to a binding string with ease. . Kuchiyose no Jutsu/Summoning Technique (Fighting Style, Chakra-C, Controll-C, Rank-C) A Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to transport animals across long distances instantly. Main Animal Species (Hawks) Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei/Summoning: Impure World Resurrection (Chakra-A, Controll-S, Rank-S) The Summoning: Impure World Resurrection is a forbidden technique used to revive the dead. It was originally developed by Tobirama Senju, and later completed by Orochimaru. Kabuto now claims to have mastered it to a degree even higher than them and later passes it on to Sasuke. Kabuto also claims this jutsu to be the "greatest, most powerful technique in the shinobi universe", as it poses no risk at all to the user. Once the required conditions for resurecting a soul are met, the user can then place a special seal tag over them, and this will bid the souls to the users whim. Kuchiyose: Raikō Kenka/'Summoning: Lightning Blade Creation This is a special "ninja tool summon" that allows the user to seal ninja tools like swords or kunai into a scroll or their clothes beforehand, allowing them to be called upon when needed. The ninja tools can be summoned in an instant just by touching the sealing "marks" which can be drawn anywhere. The greatest advantage of this technique is that the time between taking out a ninja tool, taking the right stance and actually throwing it is greatly reduced. Also when a weapon such as a Fūma Shuriken is summoned, the time needed to throw it can be further shortened by having prepared the weapon in its fully extended form beforehand. The ninja tools are thrown with the actual speed of a "''flash of lightning", ruining the opponent's outset of the battle, and snatching away the initiative. Furthermore, because the summonable ninja tools can remain hidden until right before they are used, if this technique is mastered, there are an exceptional number of possible tactics. A large number of ninja tools can be stored within the sealing marks, which can make the efficiency of this technique last longer. '''Kuchiyose: Rashōmon /Summoning: Rashōmon (Chakra-B, Controll-B, Rank-B) This summoning creates a demonic form of the main gate of old Kyoto which is capable of blocking almost any attack; according to Sakon and Ukon, this was the ultimate defence developed by Orochimaru, and the fact that Kiba and Akamaru managed to dent it was impressive. It was believed that two people were required to summon it, as both Sakon and Ukon did; however, Orochimaru was able to summon three of these gates by himself with his Summoning: Triple Rashōmon. To do so, he simply used both hands, instead of one as is common in a summoning. Kuchiyose: Sanjū Rashōmon/Summoning: Triple Rashōmon (Chakra-A, Controll-A, Rank-A) The Summoning: Triple Rashōmon is an upgrade to the standard Summoning: Rashōmon, which as its name suggest creates three Rashōmon Gates. The technique requires two summoning seals to be completed. These gates serve the same function as the standard Rashōmon Gate, but with triple the defence. Each gate has a specific duty: *The first red gate takes the attack head-on. *The second green gate reduces the power of the attack. *The third blue gate disperses the pressure. As powerful as these gates are, they are not invincible, as they were all destroyed by the Tailed Beast Ball, barely protecting Orochimaru from it. Bunshū/Divide A supplementary justu that causes the chakra of the users technique to divide and thus causing the justu to come in mutiple projectiles instead of one huge attack. While the technique makes the opponets justu weaker, it gives it greater speed and accuracy. It also allows the user greater time to set up stronger attacks. Due to the nature of how this technique must be preformed, only those with the Taifugan or perfect chakra controll can use this technique. Addationaly, this technique can be used on ninjustu and genjustu, as long as the justu is ranked offensive. Chinoha/Blades of Blood (Kinjustu) By fusing with chakra and partially coagulating it, Sasuke can harden his own blood and, like a bladed projectile, throw it at his enemies. The chakra infused into it binds the blood into a solid form and partially crystallizes it. He this technique by covering the edge of his blade with blood, which can be his own or his opponents, and then swinging his blade, releasing an arc of blood which flies of in the direction of the swing. The blood being infused with concentrated quantities of chakra has very high cutting power and acts for all purposes as a very sharp and very fast moving blade. It can be used as a surprise attack that catches enemies off guard when they think he's weakened from battle. In such instances he can use his own blood to perform the technique. It is particularly useful for ranged attacks. As it is most potent when the user's own blood is used it can greatly weaken the user by excess loss of blood. As such it is classified as a kinjutsu. Mizuumi no Rakuen/Mind Soul Surgery Technique (Chakra-A, Controll-A, Rank-S) This technique is said to be the Ultamite Fuinjustu. It allows the user to seal into a medium, commonly an object of hard material such as metal or rock, a portion of their power. When they or anyone else have contact with this object, their power is increased greatly, as they can draw on the extra energy to aid them. However, this power can be drained by constant use, and that medium becomes unusable for some time, until it can be replenished of its power. It is later shown that chakra is not the only thing that can be sealed with this technique. Any type of power, from natural abilities or skills to specific jutsu, can be sealed with Heavenly Reservoir. This even extends to techniques such as Kekkei Genkai, and has also been seen used for memories or mental skills, as well as to seal the abilities and memories of others, not only the user. During Sasuke's speech with Akria before his third fight with Tigerstar, it was shown that this technique can also be used on people, at the cost of more chakra and greater chakra controll. When certian requirements are met, the seal will activate granting the wearer the users desired contents. What is more is that the placer of the seal is able to keep track of the recepitant and will often feel strange if something isn't right with the recepitant.